disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover mobile role-playing game available for iOS and Android devices. The game is currently on version 1.7.2. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital city… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes' own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 30+ Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters Released Upcoming ;Alice in Wonderland ;*Alice ;*Mad Hatter ;*Queen of Hearts ;Beauty and the Beast ;*Beast ;*Belle ;*Lumière Badges Gallery Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti (2 different kinds) **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Goofy graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Rapunzel's paintings graffiti **"Disney" graffiti **Nemo balloon **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Dash poster **Orange Bird neon sign **Mr. Incredible action figure **Baymax action figure **Mickey head topiary **Minnie head topiary **Lady and Tramp topiaries **Winnie the Pooh topiary **Graffiti removal advertisement with Pascal **Sign with Pluto **Sign with Ariel silhouette **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs **Graffiti of Mickey's name and a sign with Genie's Lamp on it can be seen in the trailer of the game. **''Sugar Rush, Andy's Room, the Sultan's palace, and the Black Pearl are among the places shown at the entrance of ''Disney Heroes in the intro. **Banners in fight arena with symbols representing films including: Monsters, Inc., Incredibles 2, Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph), EVE (WALL-E), Baymax (Big Hero 6) **Signs for La Ratatouille, Gusteau's, BnL, The Big Donut, Flynn's Arcade, Pizza Planet, Tiana's Place, Krei Tech Industries, The Snuggly Duckling. **Location names referencing films, characters, and locations like "Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Canal Street", "Marlin Lane", "Beluga Bay", "Coral Reef St.", "Nautilus Trail", Baker Street Station", "Hideaway Beach", "Jumbeaux", "Oswald Station", "Ariel Station", "Triton Station", "Ursula Road", "Jetsam Way", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", "Ratigan Alley", "Cy-Bug Alley", "Zurg Alley", "Chernabog Station", "Clayton Road", Maleficent Market", "Scar Street", "Gothel Street", "Tremaine Street", "Hades Way". **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "Under the Sea", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond", "MAX", "Zero to Gyro", "Oliver & Co.", "Madame Armoire's", "Jumba's Jukebox". **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "Mr. Big's Shell Company", "BnL EVE", "Dinoco". **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, shows, characters, locations, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Imagination Ship", "Proud Unicorn", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "Bellwether's Mug", "Fox Mace", "Carrot Pen", "You Can Fly!", "Fairy Lantern", "Pixie Dust", "Piggy Bank", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", "Badge of Friendship", "Not-So-Incredible Car", "Wig A La Mode", "Super Duper Glue", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Shoebill", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Last Resort", "Sorcerer's Hat", "Cleaning Service", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "Penguin Waiter", "A-Nemo-nemone", "Bruce's Badges", "Aquarium Tag ", "Hank's Hot Sauce", "Pied Sandpiper", "Pineapple Crate", "Ukulele", "Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Sword in a Stone", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Impractical Oven Mitts", "Dull Blade", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Really Bad Egg", "Pirate's Compass", "Treasure Map", "Jar of Dirt", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Glass Slippers", "Potential Carriage", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Bella Notte", "Discarded Tiara", "Reindeer Motivation","Number One Dime", "Deus Excalibur", "Lost Crystal", "Paper Airplane", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Spear Mint", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Lucky Ears", "Anvil of Morality", "Wicked Beats", "Winifred's Spellbook", "Time Sink", "Pocket Tree", "Hot Dog", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "Spilt Milk", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Beach Bomb", "Badge of Stealth", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Unbirthday Hat", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Bluebird of Happiness", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Prickly Pear", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot", "Jafar's Cufflinks", "Sugar Rush", "Cherry Bomb", "Incognito Mode", "Thingamabob", "Triton's Trident", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Gigantic Peach", "Spider Noire", "Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Shrink Ray", "Lawnmower Remote", "Air Hercs", "Pigasus", "Rock Punch", "A Very Pine Tree", "Cuteing Star", "Mysterious Journal", "It's Ducky Momo", "", "Stone Guardian", "Mask of the Cake Eater", "Sandy Claws Lantern", "Wilbur's Backup Cap", Baymax Patch Kit", "Fred's Recycled Boxers", "Leaning Tower of Cheez-a", The Perfect Cast", "Kimmunicator", "Stable Walking Cane", "Wilderness Explorer", "Escape Plan", "Thinking Cap", "Oo-De-Lally Arrows", "Meeko's Biscuits", "Scream Canister", "Safety Helmet", "Sliver of Hope", "Oozma Kappa Pledge Kit", "Notre Dinner Bell", "Crystal Belle", "Mist Maker", "Dark Disguise", "Crown of the Wild Frontier", "Exclusive Club Badge", and "Basketball Jersey". **Gerald from Finding Dory can be seen with his pail on a rock in the background of some dock areas. ***Some of the ships in the dock areas also include the boat Anna fell in when she met Hans in Frozen and Jack Sparrow's sinking dory from The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Tiana and her palace from The Princess and the Frog were mentioned by Frozone and Mr. Incredible during a conversation. *Emojis from Disney Emoji Blitz can be found in the chat section. *Major plot points of the first Wreck-It Ralph film were mentioned in the campaign. *Clawhauser and Bernie Kropp were mentioned by Vanellope during a conversation with Dash. *Calhoun made a reference to Super Mario Bros. when she told Violet, "Your prince must be in another castle". *Merida is currently the only Disney Princess to be a playable character in the game. At a later date, Belle will be the next one. *Russell and Miguel Rivera are mentioned in a conversation between Judy and Bogo. *Timon and Pumbaa are mentioned in a conversation between Yax and Nick, though not by name. *Turbo is briefly mentioned by Vanellope. When Elastigirl compares Vanellope's glitching to a Super's power to teleport, Vanellope responds with, "Well, it's not exactly the same. See, there was this crazy racer named Turbo." *Darkwing Duck is the first and, and so far the only character from Disney Television Animation to appear in the game. *Kermit the Frog is indirectly mentioned during a conversation in the dialogue of Genie and Mike's friendship campaign. References External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Crossovers Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:2018 video games Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tron Category:Brave Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Moana Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Hercules Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lion King Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Coco Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Darkwing Duck